Hogwarts New Students
by Chibi Misoki
Summary: There are a pair of new students in Hogwarts.These girls didn't come until their 4th year making them the first ever to skip grades.Why were these girls never put in Hogwarts?


**Hey everybody this is my first fan fiction so please don't be upset if its completely horrible. The idea of this story came from me and my BFF when we were role-playing Harry Potter with the oc's we made. Oh and there's gonna be a lot of made up characters because my friends wanted to be in the story.**

**You need to know ages so here they are:**

**Skyella Morr-14**

**Rayella Morr-14 (Rayella and Skyella are fraternal twin sisters but look a lot alike from a distance.)**

**Draco Malfoy-14 **

**Harry Potter-14**

**Danny Nivia-14**

**Ashley Curtis-13**

**Lidia Williams-14**

**Melania Williams-11(Lidia and Melania are sisters)**

**Sicily Roberts-13**

**Gigi and Sisi Scotts- 14(Gigi is Sisi's cousin and are in the same year.)**

**Andrew Parkinson(Pansy Parkinson's older brother, she's 13 and he's 15)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: What's going on?<span>**

**Skyella's P.O.V**

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SELFISH TWIT!" screamed and obviously angered voice echoed through the school cafeteria.

"Oh. I'm not so selfish because I believe I gave you some very generous advice. Did I not?" said another voice but was snobby and sarcastic just like it's owner Gigi or Gizelle Scotts. The "popular" girl in the school. She had curly golden blonde hair, tanned skin and was at least 5 foot 4 inches tall. Probably every boys dream girl.

"OH! You... you call that ADVICE! You told me to get plastic surgery!" My sister Rayella screeched. Gigi had come up to me and Rayella, saying we look to much alike and we possibly get mixed up to much. But NO we don't get mixed up. Me and Rayella are twins.. yes, but we're fraternal twins as in we don't look exactly alike.

We both had medium length dark black-brown hair with chocolate-colored eyes. But we have differences. Like I am 5 foot 4 1/2 inches tall while Rayella is only 5 foot 3 inches.

I have a square face shape and she has a round face making her look younger. I look older then we really are which is 14. I sometimes got mistaken for her older sister, which I was but only by about 2 minutes.

"Rayella come on before a teacher gets here alright?" I whispered in her ear. I didn't like fights, even if I was violent sometimes, but that was only when I got real annoyed. For Rayella however she would punch someones face in if she needed too. _SLAM! _Too late. The principle walked in through the doors he slammed against the wall.

"Ok, ok. Calm down everyone." Everyone went instantly quiet. "Girls break it up and go back to your tables until lunch period is over then go straight to your classes." He walked out and the room exploded into whispers.

Me and Rayella sat down at our lunch table which was right next to us. Thankfully the table that held the "queen" who was smothered in a bright pink skirt and blouse was 3 tables down. '_Poor Table' _I thought.

"You know Rayella. We should just play our game on the wii when we get home. Get our minds off _Gigi_ and on some magic!" I swished and flicked my wrist as if I was wielding a wand and casting spells.

Then we heard a splash and a clatter of a lunch tray. All the heads of the students in the room snapped to the direction of the sound. There. Standing with her face dripping with water and her food spilt on the floor was Gigi Scotts. It was pretty hard to contain our laughter from bursting out but we managed and we also heard giggles from the other students. Rayella and I looked at each other puzzled but shrugged in unison.

Rayella stretched out her leg under the table and then about a half a minute later there came another loud clatter. Again every one whipped around.

This time Gigi had tripped and fell over someone's outstretched leg, getting completly drenched in water from head to toe from the glass of water she was holding. She was wide eyed obviously confused out of her mind and blushing like mad.

"That was awesome!" Rayella stage whispered and she high fived me. Then all of a sudden we see Gigi's body being whipped up like if it was connected by stings making her seem like a marionette(puppet if you don't know what it means).

There was a kid who was walking her way when she was pushed upward. The boy was the one and only Andrew Parkinson!(He's Pansy's brother, I made him up) The nerdiest kid at our school. Glasses, plaid shirt and everything! It was the funniest thing we had ever seen. Gigi had been whipped up and was now lip-locked with ANDREW!

Now there were gasps, whistles, cat-calls, and really loud laughing coming fom every corner of the room. Gigi's eyes were widing more and more and her face was so red it looked as if on fire. She wasn't pulling away thats for sure and either was he! Man do I wish we had a camera! This was gold baby! GOLD!

Gigi finally pulled away and bulleted out of the room, her face on fire(not really). Andrew looked as if he liked it... ALOT! We finally got out of lunch and Rayella and I went to our 5th hour class which was our favorite class ever. Mythology!

The bell rang loudly and we sat in our usual seats, by the window. We liked to look outside when we worked. "Rayella?" I asked quietly because the teacher wanted no one talking.

"Yeah?" she answered as she looked up from her text book.

"Whats your favorite creature so far?"

"Hhmm. I'd have to say I like the hippogriff the best."

"I really like the unicorn, but I also like the hippogriff it's fascinating. The unicorn is so pure and beautiful and the babies are golden, so cute. It says they're supposed to be very magical."

"Really? Well tha- Huh!" She stopped in mid-sentence and was now staring out the window at a small screech owl sitting on the windowsill hitting the glass with it's beak obviously wanting to come in. It had a small piece of paper tied to it's leg.

"Okay! What is going on over here?" The teacher Miss Cornwall(I couldn't think of any thing) asked as she walked over to our table with her long skirt swaying backwards.

"M-Miss Cornwall it's that owl. It's hitting the window and it won't stop or go away." I said kind of freaked out because this teacher always creeped me out in a way and for the fact there was an owl out in broad daylight considering screech owls' mainly come out at night.

"Well okay." She walked up to the window and opened it. "Shoo' go away you little vermon." She was trying to knock the poor owl off the side of the building.

"Miss Cornwall!" I ran up to the open window pleading her to stop "Miss Cornwall, this little owl is NOT a vermon! Please let me take care of the poor _harmless creature_." I said emphasizing harmless and creature. Man did I want to slap that woman into oblivion.

I picked up the owl and looked straight into it's black eyes and understood that it came to Rayella and I for a reason, so I told it quietly because of course I didn't want anyone to think I was insane "If you have something for us, then follow us home after school okay?"

It was strange because after I said that it looked as if it nodded in understanding. _Man that was strange._

I stuck my hands out the window and said to the bird "Go sleep in a tree for a while and wait for us. We only have about an hour left." The owl then flew out of my hands into the oak tree in front of the school.

"Miss Morr may you take your seat please?" The teacher said

"Yes Miss Cornwall." I sat in my seat once again

"What's the heck has been going on lately?" Rayella whispered as she leaned across the table

"I don't know. I just don't know." I said finally. We were both bewilered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thank you thank you *bowing* SOOO... Did ya like it? Man I hope you did! I'll get the second chapter up as fast as I can. But it won't be very fast because I'm going to have exams pretty soon. I gurantee we will be abording the Hogwarts Express in the next chapter. HEY! Heads up to the Draco fan-girls who read this story STAY AWAY FROM MY DRACO!<br>****Rayella: 0.0 Yo Skye PLEASE calm down. If any of you value your lives I suggest you run!  
>Me: I'm just kidding! LOL. I won't kill or hurt you but I'm serious if you mess with him you're messin with me! TeeHee! Soo.. Ray you wanna do the honors?<br>Rayella: Sure! Skyella does not own any Harry Potter characters except for her OC's and mine. So please Rate and/or Comment! Thank You!**

**REVIEW! please.**


End file.
